creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Assassin
Dan Harrison, more commonly known as the Dark Assassin, was a former livestock assistant turned assassin. Suffering from Zalgo Sickness, he has a personal vendetta against Zalgo, who destroyed everything Dan's family created. Appearance Normal His overall appearance is that of a 22 year old male. He has fair skin, spiky brown hair, one brown eye, and one red eye (As a result of Zalgo Sickness.). As he is secretly the Dark Assassin, he has a lightweight muscular body. To hide his red eye, he created a contact lens that looks exactly like his brown eye. For attire, he either wears Hayden Christensen's RW&CO clothing line, Old Navy, or Banana Republic. Assassin As the Dark Assassin, Dan wears a custom made Kevlar-Titanium suit. Making up the suit is a black tactical shirt, black tactical pants, black military boots, black bulletproof vest, black tactical gloves, a black helmet with a User Interface system for targeting his enemies, and a black hood. This part of his attire is crafted to be bulletproof, while cotton is part of the inner layer for comfort inside the suit. Personality Past As a livestock assistant, Dan used to be your average 12 year old child working at a farm: Kind, honest, respectful, and above all, helpful. He would help anyone in need, and values his responsibilities and work above his own wants. Current Now as a 22 year old, Dan has retained some parts of his past, however he's now aware of the corruption of many human beings, and isn't afraid to resort to fisticuffs should the need arise. He also cares a GREAT deal about his cousin, Alec. As the Dark Assassin, he's smart, calculating, silent, and tricky to find. He usually only comes at night, at which point he cuts off all electricity of the victim's house, then when they least expect it, he murders them, and leaves no trace of his identity behind. Story Dan used to be a livestock assistant in his family's farm. It has been established by his father, and has since been known as "One of America's greatest family farm". It earned that reputation because of the care the animals get, the non-fertilized crops made, and the lack of hormones/steroids. The Harrison family, unlike other traditional farmer families, aren't afraid of advancements, and as such, allowed advanced tools for better crops & work. While Dan does the livestock work, his mother tend the animals, and pick which ones should be used for food. HIs sister, Gemma, usually does the housework with her father, and when she isn't, she usually spends her days practicing athletics and martial arts. She wished to defend herself and her family should the need arise. However, one day, as the family was setting up their livestock to ship to stores, something strange happened. First, there were thunderous clouds, however not the one people are used to, but with a somewhat reddish tone to it. Secondly, there were flames erupting throughout the farmland. Finally, an incomplete being came out from the chaos erupting. He introduces himself as Zalgo, who wishes to spread an apocalyptic ruin across, well, everywhere. To do this, he first wanted to instill despair into people, and what would do that, than to target one of America's best farms? And he did just that, he murdered the parents, destroyed the farmlands, and left Gemma's status unknown (It was presumed she died, however no body was found, or a charred one at that). Zalgo then stood near Dan and, seeing strength, inflicted him with Zalgo Sickness, and that was the end of Harrison Farms. True to his word, everyone felt despair when the Harrison Farms was destroyed. That business had a huge impact on everybody, and seeing it in ruins, leaving Dan the only survivor of that attack, it made them hurt. However, no one took it hardest than Dan. Being the sole survivor of that attack, and having to watch Zalgo kill the people he loved, all for the sake of starting the apocalypse, it made Dan not only sad about his family's destruction, but also anger at Zalgo. That day, he vowed to avenge his family, by killing Zalgo. 10 years later. Fresh from College, Dan, now 22, has recovered. It took about 4-5 years to recover from that incident, however, he still harbors deep hatred of Zalgo, and a thirst to avenge his parents. Now working at SethTech, a company that rose to popularity following that attack, Dan lives in a modest-high end house, and has about $232k, which will be important into the story later on. However, the Zalgo Sickness is starting to take effect, turning one of his brown eyes into somewhat of a Vermillion one. In that situation, Dan created an almost exact replica of his brown eye, in the form of an eye contact, to conceal his red eye. One day however, SethTech prices went unreasonably high. At first, Dan thought this was an error, so he returned the prices back to normal. However, the following day, he had a meeting with Seth, founder of SethTech. Seth revealed that he had purposefully overcharged the customers, in the hopes that he could get more money. When Dan revealed that almost no one could afford SethTechnology, Seth immediately fired him for "Vandalism of prices", and "Questioning the decisions of the leader". It was months before Dan could find another job. In those months, he tried to sue SethTech of overcharging customers, he gave evidence, he even had a coworker reveal information. However, as Seth had a perfectly high level defense for this, he went out scot free. This had Dan resort to the very thing he swore he'd never do: Assassination. He had to use his money to buy Titanium, steel, silver, Kevlar, cotton, and many, many weapons. He used all of these materials to not only create his suit, weapons, and helmet, but also spray paint all of them in a type of black paint, that leaves him unreadable to scanners. He was ready. First Dark Assassination, 2018. Seth was boasting about his successes to one of his friends, while in his house. It was about 11:37 P.M, and just as he was calling his friends, his whole electricity shut down, and he had to hang up on his friend. He looked at the powerbox, however, it was broken, and there sat a disk. He took off the disk, yet power still didn't come on. As he went inside to look for a flashlight, suddenly, he felt something on his neck. It took about a few seconds before he passed out. Dan had assassinated his victim, and he was in a mix of emotions. On one hand, he was glad that he killed someone corrupt, but on the other, he was worried. He MURDERED someone, and that could land him in jail. He decided to destroy all traces of his appearance at the house, however, he kept the body at the house, so that the people will be aware of the murder that took place, but not the person. In time, he secretly brought prices back to an affordable price, and every citizen got back to buying SethTech. Still, Dan realized something: Seth had been under the influence of Zalgo. How did he know? After the assassination, he looked at the body, and found out the real reason why Seth wears long gloves and long sleeved shirts: Seth was inflicted with Zalgo Sickness too, however, unlike Dan, Seth was a bad person to begin with, and the Sickness only intensified this. Seth, inflicted with this, became an even worse person than he already was. With this revelation, Dan realized Zalgo was active again. Now seeing his opportunity to avenge his parents, he decided to keep up the Dark Assassin secret. So by day, Dan would be your average Panera Bread worker (He works there now). But just know, that if you are a corrupt being, who willingly abuses power, regardless whether or not you have Zalgo Sickness, he WILL be after you. He will kill you. He is...the Dark Assassin. Weapons Being the Dark Assassin, he has access to many weapons. While some he bought and modified, others he created on his own. One of the most common things about these weapons is that they are colored in the same color of black as his suit, allowing them to be near unseeable. These are his 4 most notable ones: Twin Pistols Two modified Glock-19 Pistols, used for close range combat. They are used if he wants to make the murder quicker. Double-Edged Dagger His main weapon of choice, a Titanium Double-Edged Dagger. With the blades being retractable, he can carry the hilt on his weapons belt. When murdering a victim quickly and quietly, he uses only one of the two blades to do the job, mostly aiming at the neck. Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle His other weapon of choice, a Titanium M-110 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, which he modified to be sleeker, yet more dangerous. He uses this for long ranged assassination, if the need arises. EMP Disks. These custom made EMP Disks are useful in shutting down power to his victim's house, so that he can kill the unsuspecting victim, without detection. Trivia * Though Dan is in the same universe as the Creepypastas, he doesn't meet them. * Dan has a slow Zalgo Sickness rate, due to his kindhearted traits. However, he will eventually suffer the full transformation. But that'll take another 7-9 years to finish. * Even now, Dan is trying to cure the Zalgo Sickness before it happens. * Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:OC Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adult